Blooming Mistletoe
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: It's Christmas! Everyone is celebrating with they parties and socials. But now, it's time for mine with a little touch of the mischievous mistletoe! *Side story to "Scarlet Blossoms* ShiraishiXOC


_**Blooming Mistletoe**_

**Hey guys! Welcome to my Christmas Story that sides from my main story, "Scarlet Blossoms."**

**This is a special story dedicated to those we have helped me review through "Scarlet Blossoms" and I once thank you again!**

**Now onto the Christmas story!**

___**Blooming Mistletoe~**_

___**ヤドリギが咲く**___

Yay! It's nearly Christmas! A great time of the year to celebrate everything that happened throughout a busy and unforgettable year.

Of course, The Shitenhoji tennis club had they own very special end of year party as all of the members of the club turned up to have a great time. (Well apart from when Oshitari sang Jungle bells which nearly killed everyone's ears….)

But nonetheless, Shitenhoji had they own little party. Now, it's time for mine….

After many tiring days of convincing my parents, I was finally allowed to have the whole house to myself for the evening as the destination to my own Christmas Party.

Even though I had to sacrifice most of my Pocket money to get everything ready, I yet still managed to get hold of items that was needed for my party. Invitations on the other hand, were a little out of order due to everyone going on early leave to holidays or just simply wanting to rest at home after a tiring year of school.

Yet, with the help of Kura-chan, I managed to get hold of Oshitari, Zaizen and Chitose out of the tennis regulars (The others had to run off to their holidays), my best friend Sayuri, Yuki-chan (Kura-chan's younger sister) and also Miyuki (Chitose's younger sister) whom Chitose pleaded to bring along.

Now, only another hour before the party, I rushed around the house, preparing decorations, food and drinks. I was beyond excited, hyper if you use the correct words.

That's when a mischievous idea popped inside my head,

Mistletoe.

~_45 minutes later~_

Proudly looking at the small branch of red and green mistletoe hanging on top of the front door, I grinned to myself, knowing the victims that I'll be targeting.

Just then, the doorbell unexpectedly rang, startling me out of my daydreaming mode.

Filled with excitement, I hopped down towards the front door before literally flinging the door open, revealing a smirking Kura-chan along with her sister, Yuki-chan.

"That was fast." He commented, stepping into the house before taking his shoes off

Cheekily smiling, I stepped forward and planted a soft kiss on Kura-chan's cheek, catching him on surprise.

"Mistletoe." I exclaimed, pointing to the branch of traditional Christmas flowers

Kura-chan followed my gaze and chuckled after spotting the small bouquet of Mistletoe hovering above the door, reading to yet catch another victim soon.

"Looks like I feel for it." He laughed and grinned at me

But before I could reply, Yuki-chan suddenly attacked me, nearly catching me off balance.

"Kaga-chan!" she shouted, pulling me into a tight embrace, "Merry Christmas!"

I giggled as she clamped onto me, "Merry Christmas to you too Yuki-chan!" I gasped

Finally letting go of me, Yuki-chan handed me her present, "Here it is!" she remarked before shoving a metallic Christmas bag into my hands, "It's a present from my family and I. Nii-san decided not to be included, saying that he will buy a more special present for you." She stated, glaring at her older brother at the same time

Kura-chan snickered before walking over and pulling me into a hug from behind, "I did insist that."

Turning around, I circled my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, earning a small snigger from Yuki-chan who was now standing behind me, watching us closely.

"And what will that be?" I whispered

Lips melting into a sweet smile, Kura-chan murmured "Something special." He declares before leaning in and kissing me fully.

"Ahem." A soft cough was heard Yuki-chan.

Blushing and breaking the kiss apart, I softly grinned at Kura-chan, "So what is this special present you're hiding from me?"

With a mini chuckle, Kura-chan pulled out a rectangular box from his box and presented it to me, "Hope you like it." He announced

Curious at the contents inside the tightly shut box, I glanced at Kura-chan, "It looks like an engagement ring."

Kura-chan bursted out laughing, "You wish." He cackled, "Maybe in another ten years."

Carefully flipping the lid open, I came face to face with an elegant sliver necklace with a butterflied shaped cut crystal hanging delicately off the chain.

Stunned at the beautiful necklace sitting before me, I speechlessly glanced at Kura-chan than back at the necklace, totally awed by how much he did to get me this.

"T-this is pure platinum with crystal!" I gasped, "How did you get this?"

From the side, Yuki-chan pronounced, "He saved up for about two months just to get it for you."

"You didn't have to get a present like this." I said, still examining the precious jewel in my hands

Kura-chan shrugged, "I just thought it might be good Christmas present." He explained, "No big deal."

I smiled at him, "It's amazing, thank you so much." I breathed and hugged him once again

"Anything for you." Kura-chan whispered back

DING

The doorbell suddenly interrupted our hug.

"You better go get it." Kura-chan nodded towards the door

Sighing, I unleashed myself from Kura-chan's comfy arms and made my way to open the front door again.

"Hey." A grimacing Oshitari greeted me

"Oshitari!" I welcomed, "Come on in."

Stepping aside to let the speed star in, I waited for the perfect moment to surprise Oshitari with the Mistletoe.

"Man you got a big house." Oshitari observed as he began taking his shoes off

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I found my chance and leaned forward before kissing Oshitari on the cheek.

"Ah-"

"Mistletoe." I once again proclaimed, nodding towards the bunch hanging on the arch to the front door

Oshitari blushed and looked away from me, "Was that a trick?"

I giggled which soon turned into a soft laugh, "Your not the first one."

"I fell for it too." Kura-chan notified

Oshitari's smirk came back on, "Oh hey Shiraishi." And then glanced at Yuki-chan, "And another Shiraishi…" he muttered

Yuki-chan snickered, "Kenya Nii-san." She greeted, "Good seeing you again."

"Guess it's the same for me," Oshitari chuckled, "Mini Shiraishi." He joked

Kura-chan eyed the speed star intriguingly, "Are you making fun of my sister?"

"Course not-" Oshitari sweat dropped

Yuki-chan let out a small giggle before turning towards her brother, "It's ok Nii-san, it's pretty cute in a way."

The two continue to chatter endlessly until Oshitari suddenly looked up and sheepishly said to me,

"Oh yeah, here's your present by the way." He stated, handing me over a carefully wrapped box, "Merry Christmas."

Smiling at him, I gladly took the box from his hand, "Thanks Oshitari, you didn't really have to get me anything."

"Nah, I feel bad if I turn up at a party without a gift." Oshitari expressed

"Thanks." I claimed, smile melting into a quiet grin, "I'll give you your present when the others arrive."

"Gee, I feel special." Oshitari japed, "Maybe I should come here more often."

Kura-chan merely nudged Oshitari back to Yuki-chan

"Keep my sister entertained Oshitari." Kura-chan ordered

Oshitari mischievously smirked at his captain, "Yes sir." He obeyed, trotting back to talk to Yuki-chan

"Well they sure do get along." I specified, "Maybe a good couple too."

"Oshitari as a brother in law?" Kura-chan snorted, "Hardly."

"I-"

DING

Damn that doorbell just had to cut through every time I had something important to say.

Chortling at my annoyed reaction to the doorbell, Kura-chan said, "Hate being interrupted huh?"

Groaning I reached for the door. My best friend Sayuri addressed me this time.

"Hey Kagami!" she squealed and pulled me down into hug

"Oh hi Sayuri." I replied, gently patting her shoulder, "How you doing these days?"

Sayuri eventually loosened her grip on me and grin with excitement in her light hazel eyes, "I am so excited!" she squealed, "I couldn't actually sleep all night."

Laughing, I led her into the house, "Well I do hope you enjoy your time here."

"Sure I will." She winked back at me and trailed after me in

"Ah Makasato-san," Kura-chan nodded, "Nice to see you again."

Almost immediately, a small shade of pink appeared on Sayuri's face, hence knowing that she had a minor crush on Kura-chan.

Softly snickering, I headed back to the door, waiting for another knock to be heard.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang for the final time as all last three guests stormed in at once. Yep, Zaizen, Chitose and her younger sister all flew in at the same moment.

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed, kissing both Zaizen and Chitose on the cheek as they stepped into the house

"Mistletoe." Zaizen bluntly pointed out, a shade of soft pink appearing on his cheek, "There's a branch hanging right top of us. Am I correct?"

"Impressive." I commented, "No one has noticed until they fell for it."

Chitose who was standing next to me let out a small chuckle, "People call him a tensai because of that."

"Che," Zaizen muttered, "Why would Hanamaru senpai kiss us first thing when we walk in then? It must be Mistletoe."

"Damn Mistletoe," I heard Oshitari grumble out, "Made me blush like a tomato."

"Such a ladies guy Oshitari." Kura-chan joked, circling his arms around my waist

Chitose saw this and playfully grinned, "Come and meet the girl who invited you Miyuki." Chitose encouraged her younger sister forward, "This is Shiraishi Hanamaru Kagami."

Hearing the unordinary name, I lightly kicked Chitose on the knee, "Don't say weird things." I murmured

Chitose merely chuckled before pushing her younger sister forward.

I smiled at the girl standing before me, her long black pulled back into a high ponytail and wore a light blue jumper with black jeans. Honestly, she looked liked a girl version of Chitose.

"I am Chitose Miyuki, but you can just call me Miyuki." She introduced, sticking out her hand to shake

"Nice to meet you Miyuki," I answered back, "I am Hanamaru Kagami, but just call me Kagami or Kaga-chan if it is easier."

Miyuki let out a soft laugh, "Are you sure there's no 'Shiraishi' at the start?" she questioned with curious blue eyes

I sweat dropped and glared at Chitose who was talking to Oshitari along with Zaizen, "Y-yeah, its just Hanamaru, no Shiraishi."

"But not for long." Kura-chan who was resting his head on my shoulder declared out.

I blushed and glanced away from the smiling Miyuki.

"Ehhhh." Miyuki gasped, "I can see that the curse of Mistletoe is working out. You're blushing!"

I gaped at the mini Chitose, "N-no! Just a little hot in here-"

"No it's not." Kura-chan whispered in my ear, "It's just right."

My blushing turned even redder as Kura-chan kissed my cheek and pulled me closer into his chest, entertaining Miyuki even further.

"R-right, let's head for the party!" I suddenly called out, wiggling out of Kura-chan at the same time

"You're a so cursed by the Mistletoe spirit." Kura-chan chuckled

"And as if your not." I retorted back

"Only when you're with me." Kura-chan grinned back, pulling me across for a kiss

The Real Mistletoe Kiss.

**End**

**終わり**

**Hope that was a nice Christmas side story to "Scarlet Blossoms."**

**Anyways, thank you all again for reading this AND Scarlet blossoms this year as I thank you all lovely reviewers from the very bottom of my heart. **

**Of course, I will be writing a squeal to "Scarlet Blossoms" after Christmas so keep an eye out for that too!**

**Thank you again and see you all back in Scarlet Blossoms for the grand finale!**

**Remember to Review!**

**Wishing you a very merry Mistletoe Christmas and a Happy Tennis New Year!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir**


End file.
